Mrs King license to spy
by georgiaw57
Summary: Mrs King has a secret, what is it and what does it entail? Adopted from ghes.169. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is Georgiaw57, I have adopted Mrs King license to spy from the amazing author **

** .169 who writes the return of Zoe. The first chapter includes all the chapters that she **

**wrote, so enjoy.**

Dan had just gotten into school, it was about half an hour until administration started and he was bored

already so he decided to walk around and search for his he was searching Mrs King

walked past him, "Ah, Daniel," She paused, "Have you seen Aneisha?"

the only reply Mrs King got was the shake of Dans head and a smile Dan,"No miss sorry, I don't think

she's in yet,".

"Can you tell her i want to see her please?" Mrs King asked, Dan nodded in reply and carried on walking,

he wondered why.

Hermione King had a secret, she was a special agent working for MI9. She hated living in secrecy and

was never very good at it so she decided to tell her niece, who probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

She could never seem to find Aneisha, always running off somewhere with those friends of hers. She

sighed, kids hey, what can you do? She continued with the paperwork on her desk for her cover job,

which she never enjoyed much either.

a while later Aneshia knocked on her aunties door. "come in. Ah Anesha, i have something i need to tell

you. However you need to promise to keep it a secret. Do you understand. If you don't it is a matter of life

and death."

"I understand, what is it you want to tell me?" Mrs king got something out of her desk draw and put it on

the desk. Without meaning to she picked it up and exclaimed. "Have you been through my bedroom?"

"What do you mean that's mine." mrs king was slightly confused by this, how could she recognise her spy

pod?

Anesha looked horrified at the news.

"Um, I will be back in a minute" Aneisha said smiling falsely as she ran from the room and grabbed Tom

on the way to the base.

"Neish what is it?" Tom asked as they got there.

"Aneisha, Tom?" Frank asked.

"Aunt Hermione, Mrs King, spy pod" she managed to cough out.

Franks face dropped, "She found your spy pod?".

"No she has her own" Neish replied in complete and utter shock.

"Who would have thought it hey?" Tom asked chuckling.

"Stella should have told me about this" Frank replied angrily, he pulled out his phone and dialed her

number.

"Stella, Hermione King, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Who?" Stella replied.

"Aneisha's aunt, she's a teacher here and she has a spy pod" Frank said.

"One second, I'll check MI9 records" Frank could hear her tapping away on the computer, "yes she's an

MI9 agent".

"Yes I know that, what's she doing here?" Frank yelled.

"Classified" Stella said firmly.

"OH MY GOD!" Frank yelled and hung up.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"It's classified" Frank replied.

"Urgh" Neish groaned.

"I'll be back later, I am going to go and ask Stella in person" Frank said and walked out of the base.

Mrs King was in her office, she was so confused. Why did Aneisha recognize her spypod? She had heard

of junior agents but surely not Aneisha?

"Hey aunt, sorry I ran off. We need to talk because I just don't know what's happening." Anesha said

walking back to her office.

"Yes, I think we do." The sat down on either side of the desk "How was it you knew what this was

Anesha?"

"It says on the side SPY Pod, please explain what it is." Anesha said calmly handing the small object back.

"This Anesha is a communications device. I work for MI 9. I am here on a special mission. I wish I could

tell you what the mission is but without clearance, I can't tell you." Anesha looked at the floor trying to

decide what to do. One part of her wanted to know but the other part didn't want Mrs King to find out.

"I understand, but will you please tell me why your here." She fiddled with her ID in her pocket.

Having being trained in reading people's body actions Mrs King asked "What is that in your pocket

Anesha. Please tell me, remembering that I am trained in combat." Mrs King stood up showing that she

was going to find out what Anesha was hiding.

Slowly and in fear, Anesha withdrew her ID card placing it on the desk. "I am trained in combat too

Auntie, I have to go." She stood up and took her card before leaving to go down to HQ.

"It is true, she is an agent, and she knows I am too." Anesha said bursting into HQ. "Frank, I'm going to

hibernate down here."

"What happened Anesha?" Frank said walking to her and sitting down next to her. "How does she know

your and agent?"

"I am usually good at it but I couldn't resist fiddling with my ID and she noticed. Frank I'm sorry. She is

here on a mission, I don't know what it is but it has to be something to do with us." Anesha was avoiding

eye contact and everyone could see that the was struggling not to cry.

Frank backed away, "Yes it has to be to do with us." Tom came over and gave her a hug whilst everyone

else started discussing what to do next.

**What do you think will happen next? Please review also from here on I will be writing the chapters **

**and if you have any ideas feel free to PM me or write your idea/s down in the reviews box below, **

**don't forget to check out my profile page and vote on my new poll and head to .169 **

**profile page and read some of her other books.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update , and if you have realized that .169 has updated aswell it is because myself and her are going to update at the same time, so any reviews to me should also be written in the reviews for .169 as well. Enjoy.

Aneisha goes back to Mrs King and explains to her that Zoe, Tom and Dan were teen spys with her, "well invite your friends over and I can show them the old, empty spy sanctuary so they can find out about Me,Zach,Ady and Deni when we were teen spys," Mrs King said in a excited tone "hey aunty Hermione, isn't Ady the one that visits nearly every night?" Aniesha asked "yes, in fact Ady and I started dating the 3rd year of teen spying and have been dating ever since," Mrs King replied. "when can we go?" Aneisha asked her aunty "tommorow," Mrs King answered very certain.

When Aneisha arrived home she did a 4 way call to her friends "hey guys," "hey Neish, " Dan,Zoe and Tom said in unison. Afrer Aneisha told the 3 they all agreed to meet at Mrs Kings house, but they had to be there at 7:30 in the morning.

Zoe was the first to arrive at the gate of Mrs Kings home so Zoe decided to talk to Mrs King, "you and Dan had a magnificent project about true love, how did you manage to do so?" Mrs King asked Zoe, "well me and Dan have always had a connection, plus Dan's older brother, Simon, who is 27 has been married to a girl by the name of Madeline, who is also 27, for 5 years and their going great," Zoe replied in a cheerful tone, "hm I see," Mrs King said suspiciously.

It wasn't long until the others arrived and they were ready to go, sitting in Mrs Kings car on the way saw Mrs King and Ady in the front Aneisha and Tom in the middle and Dan and Zoe stuck in the scrawny little back.

When the 6 arrived they had a look and saw old photos that looked like it had been printed and before long it was already 3pm and that's when tragedy struck.

The team were just about to leave when KORPS agents came in and put a sack on Zoe's head then dragged Aneisha, with Zoe, out of the building and into the van that Crime minister and Master mind were in closed.

KORPS had left a video and when the team saw it they rushed over and pressed play, "KORPS have caught 2 of your agents and the only people able to save them are Hermione King and Ady Underwood the 2 MI9 agents that aren't teens, remember only them 2 and if you don't save them by Monday 4pm Aneisha will be locked up as she watches V95 being transformed into the master mind after that Aneisha is all yours, ' then the laptop made a glitching noise before it turned off "what are we going to do,I don't want Zoe to turn into the master mind?" Dan yelled at the others, but before any of them could reply the whole building exploded.

Here is the trailer for chapter 3 after the building exploded who will survive, will the girls be rescued or will Zoe be turned into the master mind? Only one way to find out read the next chapter.

Don't forget to review and check out my poll on my profile page.


	3. Dead or not?

p style="text-align: center;"Who will survive is the question on everyone's minds will Zoe be turned into the mastermind and will Hermione and Ady save the girls in time? Only one way to find out, read throw is chapter, and enjoy./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dan had only just awoken and his injuries were very serious, he had broken his arm and leg, he also had cuts everywhere./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tom wasn't waking, he was barley breathing. He had sprained some fingers, broken some toes and had cuts,scratches and bruises everywhere. Would he be able to wake up /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ady had just fell back on a cupboard so there were no serious injuries, just a massive headache./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mrs King had passed out after feeling excruciating pain in her leg. When she awoke she realised that her leg was broken, how was she supposed to save the girls with a broken leg?/p 


End file.
